<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ES/泉真】嘘じゃないよ by MastiffE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331981">【ES/泉真】嘘じゃないよ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastiffE/pseuds/MastiffE'>MastiffE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, R18, いずまこ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastiffE/pseuds/MastiffE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020年濑名泉生日贺文.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>濑名泉×游木真</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ES/泉真】嘘じゃないよ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>拥有一头柔软银灰色的头发的男人坐在摄影棚角落的椅子上，面无表情的支着下巴，从来回走动的人群间隙中冷着眼盯着那抹金色大约持续了半个小时。<br/>从踏进摄影棚看到游木真的那一瞬间，瀬名泉内心各种情绪噌地腾起又交织在一起。那句隔了半个月的“游君”一反既往的从喉头又咽了下去。<br/>而对方只是回望了他一眼，又快速地移开了视线，濑名泉甚至来不及确认那一眼是否被赋予了何种意味，对方便挑了个离他最远的椅子背对着他坐下了。</p>
<p>濑名泉揉了揉长时间紧绷的眉间，倒是记不大清他们俩起初为什么原因才冷战至今。<br/>说是冷战，不过是如同家常便饭的拌嘴吵架，却因他接了紧急的工作要跑一趟国外而持续发酵。忙碌和时差变成了帮凶，把濑名泉每个疲惫深夜的思念都化作了轻轻落在手机屏幕前的叹息。<br/>拍摄某杂志封面是他近期回国后最后一个工作。可他从没听说过这次的拍摄会有搭档——更没听说过这位搭档就是和他冷战了半个月的恋人。<br/>更何况这是一场以官能为主题的拍摄。</p>
<p>-<br/>游木真敞着腿坐在濑名泉胯上，身上白衬衫的布料似乎比普通的款式要更薄，薄得紧贴皮肤的地方在聚光灯下透出更惹人的粉白色。稍长的衣摆虽能把他的臀部挡住，却掩不住他白皙的大腿暴露在镜头前的事实。<br/>暗红色的床单把身上的人衬得更白，濑名泉狠瞪了眼镜头，却只能咬碎了牙往肚里咽。<br/>双方都早已是成年人，但出于关心也好私心也罢，他从不允许游木真去接一些露出度偏大的拍摄。游木真倒也不是没反对过濑名泉的自我主义，可对方常常软硬兼施连哄带逼地反驳回来，一来二去，游木真也就妥协着由他去了。</p>
<p>但工作终归是工作。濑名泉左手贴上游木真的腰侧，他的游君没有戴眼镜，但翠绿的眸子并不看他，转而盯着他枕边出神。濑名泉顺着看过去，床单的丝绒面料被游木真揉皱又紧拽着，指缝中四溢出来。<br/>对方衬衫的扣子是自己再三要求下才没有被全解开。饶是如此，从自己的角度依然能看到身上人敞开的领口下面露出的大片雪白。<br/>如果拍摄搭档不是自己，又会是谁人得以目睹这抹光景。<br/>濑名泉只觉得脑袋突突的疼，扶着对方腰侧的手不自觉改为握，又暗暗加了三分力。</p>
<p>还在出神的游木真被这突如其来一捏惊得猛地直起身子，从鼻子轻哼出的难以控制的气声。他终于肯去看他的泉前辈，只是那双绿宝石被他抹上了不带掩饰的埋怨意味，让濑名泉一时分不清他的游君是在对他刚才的行为表示不满，还是在无声倾诉这半个月来的怨言。<br/>只是两人的姿势着实很怪异。明明下半身臀只隔着两层布料贴着胯，上半身又刻意保持着距离，不知道的还以为他们俩是第一天相亲认识就被抓来拍婚照似的。喊了几次NG，濑名泉瞥了眼皱着眉盯着屏幕的摄影师，对方显然不大满意。<br/>游木真将近半裸的程度出现在镜头底下——这件事无时无刻不在挑战濑名泉的精神极限，但他同样也很在意是谁让游木真接下这次的拍摄工作，若是公司的安排，或许他还有办法去兴师问罪一番。但若是游木真自己主动接下的……<br/>濑名泉支起上身贴近游木真，黑色的衬衫遮盖住游木真的胸口，右手又从衣摆处探进他另一腰侧。游木真只觉得濑名泉的掌心出奇的烫，像是要把他灼伤。而对方好似仍觉得距离不够近，手掌滑到他后腰处微微施力，是要让自己更贴近他。<br/>濑名泉又凑近了他的颈侧，喷出的呼吸让他莫名泛起痒来，下意识要躲开，濑名泉却用只有俩人能听到的音量在自己耳边轻叹道，游君……之前的事，抱歉，原谅哥哥吧。</p>
<p>-<br/>才把家门带上。一片黑暗里，只有客厅的落地窗透进来的微弱月光将将映出两人的轮廓。濑名泉从身后扣紧了游木真的右手掌又举过头顶，膝盖微弯，顶着他的膝窝就将人摁在了玄关的墙上。<br/>游木真口中的惊呼还在嘴边，身后的人又整个胸前贴后背的挨了上来，熟悉的体温隔着两人单薄的衣物互相传递着。濑名泉依然不满足，脑袋蹭进游木真的颈窝，用带着湿润热气的舌尖去缠上他此刻应已红得要滴血的耳垂。<br/>游君…<br/>半个月没听到的声音闷闷的在耳边响起，又夹杂着好多情绪，听得他一时语塞。明明自己以前隔三差五的嫌濑名泉烦人，此刻又觉得这人的声音又如此令人心安。<br/>但濑名泉很快由舔转为咬，弄得游木真耳边一片粘腻，腻得他也不想管什么安不安心，扭头就要躲开——却在半侧过身的时候被濑名泉封住了唇，随后同样腻人的吻法便侵入他口中。<br/>他下意识喊他的名，到了从喉头却转成几声呜咽被濑名泉吞进肚里。</p>
<p>这甜腻的吻很长，长得像是要一次性弥补前些日子的空缺。游木真一直学不会在亲吻中换气，于是有些缺氧迷糊的脑袋记不太清他们是怎么半推半就的倒在了床上。他紧揪着身上人的深色衬衫，无暇理会衣物的主人是否会在意被他揉皱。恍惚中能嗅到那衣服上还有些风尘的味道，时刻提醒着他眼前人已回家的事实。<br/>拍摄时被濑名泉掌心碰过的地方都泛着滚烫的热，游木真的衬衣被解开，亲吻中那些发烫的地方又被濑名泉四处抚摸烙得更甚。<br/>他的性器早已挺起，可怜兮兮的缚在内裤里被压得有些发疼。但濑名泉并不替他褪下，反而从床头柜摸出一管润滑剂，冰冰凉凉挤了一手，顺着游木真的尾骨就摸了进去<br/>气温已转凉的月份，进屋后谁也不记得把暖气打开。冰凉的液体滑进臀缝，给游木真带来不小的刺激，反射性的一下一下瑟缩着后穴。<br/>濑名泉一手摘下游木真已经泛起雾气的眼镜，一边在他鼻翼上落下一枚安抚意味的吻。待到穴口有那么些放松之后，沾满已经被两人体温捂热的润滑的手指探进了他的体内。<br/>唔……！<br/>才进入两个指节，内壁的软肉又复紧缠住濑名泉。但他并不像刚进门那会那么急切，倒是温柔小心地活动着手指，在肉壁上四处轻戳着，又俯下身，把游木真胸前挺立起的乳尖含进嘴里轻啃。<br/>游木真无言配合着，却又觉得哪里不对劲，也不知是濑名泉过于安静，还是他有话憋着。刚刚在拍摄现场，除了那句带着讨好性质的道歉外，濑名泉似乎还有好些话想说，却因当时两人的动作顺利的让拍摄进行了下去便没了后文，让他在意不已。<br/>看出了身下人并不专心于自己，濑名泉报复性的曲起手指，在熟悉的位置用力一按——游木真来不及控制的呻吟声和浑身颤抖几乎是同时出现。性器顶端溢出的体液把内裤晕湿了一小块，一抖一抖地似乎还有继续溢出的趋势。<br/> 濑名泉手上的动作转为在腺体周围按摩打转，却又不进入主题。惹得游木真不住的缩着后穴，像是拒绝，又似邀请。<br/>舌头卷走乳尖上余留的液体，末了又略重的啃咬了一口，濑名泉才重新对上游木真湿润的眼眸，毫不掩饰的不满道，游君，为什么要接下这次工作。</p>
<p>游木真早知道他会问这个问题。他其实早就消气了，只是碍着对方一向专心工作，也不好过多打扰为由，一直没有主动联系。<br/>至于接下这份工作的原因……游木真咬咬下唇，又复想起濑名泉方才欺负自己，小小的报复心便开始作祟，抓过身旁另一只枕头捂住脸，不回答，也不再去看那双疑惑又带着些许不满的湖色眼睛。</p>
<p>见他不回答，濑名泉也不催促，手上动作时而撑开肉壁，时而更重更快地去蹂躏那一小块触感不同的嫩肉。内裤被褪了下来，粉色的肉茎在空气中颤颤巍巍发着抖却得不到抚慰。<br/>好想射……游木真快被濑名泉逼到极限，喘息闷在枕头里，身体的颤栗怎么也没法避免。但对方每次都在自己快射之际停下，又游刃有余的在自己身上四处点火，似是在用这恶劣的手段逼迫自己说出实话。<br/>当濑名泉再一次触上那块敏感点时，染上些许哭腔的声音从枕头后方传来，他不得不先投降，声音软软地道，因为…这次拍摄，有泉前辈在啊……<br/>语毕，约莫一分钟没有人再说话，游木真只感觉到体内的手指抽了出去，随后比手指更粗硬滚烫的东西就满满当当地撑开他的后穴顶了进来。</p>
<p>得益于充分的扩张，濑名泉的进入并不算困难，顶端几乎是蹭着腺体碾进来——而这一下的刺激比之前的任何都要强烈，游木真抑制不住的呜咽起来，身体也不受控制的颤抖着，精液从顶端一股股落回自己的小腹上。<br/>游木真还在经历高潮，可濑名泉却难得失了控制，并不给身下人一丝喘息的机会，肉刃几乎整根抽离，又重重地插进更深处。<br/>泉…啊……泉、前辈……呜呜！<br/>想要求饶的话语被顶得支离破碎，每一次撞击都给游木真带来更甚的快感，他明明才高潮，却感觉又快要射了。<br/>这陌生的快感让他生出丝丝不安来，也不再去抱那沾了他眼泪的枕头了，伸出手便紧紧攀附住把自己捣得一塌糊涂的罪魁祸首。<br/>囊袋与臀肉的拍打声与滋咕的水声融在一起，游木真甚至不知道到底是自己的呻吟声比较大还是两人的交合声比较大。大脑趋于一片空白，后穴却兀自在濑名泉抽出的时候缠紧挽留，又在顶进深处时痴缠不放。<br/>濑名泉的动作变得又重又快，染着情欲的低吟和粗喘对游木真而言又是一剂催情良药，在高速的抽插中身体难以控制的颤抖起来，肉壁也开始一边抽搐着一边绞紧了。两人几乎同时到达高潮，稀薄的精液零零星星的散在两人小腹间与濑名泉的衬衣上，而后穴的粘稠让游木真在恍惚间竟生出了一瞬被灌满的错觉。</p>
<p>再醒来时天空已泛起了鱼肚白。<br/>游木真已被换上了洗净的睡衣，而濑名泉正一只手搂着自己，平稳的睡在身边。<br/>借着清晨的微光，游木真还是发现了对方眼底那抹不容察觉的乌青。<br/>他微微撑起身子，于濑名泉额头上落下一吻，轻声道</p>
<p>欢迎回来，泉前辈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>